


Nerds Do It Better

by cindysark



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindysark/pseuds/cindysark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck had a secret he was desperate to keep from Rachel, but he underestimated the power of his girlfriend's persuasion. Smuckleberry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds Do It Better

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt from Alejandra, so this is dedicated to her!
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own, not making any money, blah blah blah

Noah Puckerman stared at the ceiling of his girlfriend's bedroom and tried to catch his breath. He jumped a little when she stirred against him, not prepared for signs of life from her since he had been pretty sure he had put her in some sort of a sex coma.

"Noah?"

"Yeah?" At least that's what he meant to say. It came out as more of a groan since he was still shivering from the last orgasm. Rachel was spread over his chest, panting, and frankly Puck was a little pissed that she still had a thought in her head since he had done his best to fuck all of them right out of her.

He ran his hand down her still sweaty back and grabbed her ass, squeezing to let her know he was listening. The fact that this distracted him pretty well from anything might have come out of her mouth was just a bonus.

Unfortunately, when the words did come, they sobered him right up. Fuck. "Why haven't I seen your room? I mean, we've been dating for almost six months and I haven't even been upstairs in your house! Don't you think that's a little weird?"

Puck grimaced, removing his hand and peeling Rachel away from his chest so he could sit up and get a little distance. He tried his best to appear uninterested or whatever but he was pretty sure she could see right through him, totally an uncomfortable feeling when naked, he realized.

He looked at her and saw the determination on her face (when he got done ogling her tits, that is. What, they were right there!) and realized she wasn't going to fall for his bullshit. He tried it anyways. "Babe, you know I don't let anyone in my room. Anyone. Shit, my mom hasn't even been in there since 2004. S'nothing personal."

His eyes drifted lower again, causing Rachel to cross her arms over her chest and frown at him. Her voice took on that shrill quality that was a surefire warning that he was about to lose some sort of sex privileges "It is personal! We've been together long enough that I take it as a direct insult to my person that you won't share something so private!" Then her voice got all soft and hurt in a way that made his chest hurt. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing!" He knew his answer came to quick and maybe a little too loud by the way she jumped and her eyes got big. He cursed as he watched her eyes well up, grabbing her around the waist before she could bolt off the bed.

"Damn it, Rach. It's nothing, ok? Nothing you have to be worried about, anyways. Can't a guy just have a private space or something?" He pulled her down so her body was nestled against his, her back to his chest and her head tucked under his chin. He tried to keep his junk from meeting up with her ass, just to be polite or whatever, but there's only so much a guy can do when he's got an armful of hot, naked girlfriend all up on him, even if she was starting to cry in that silent way that girls do sometimes.

Rachel struggled against him for a minute (which didn't help his problem down south at-fucking-all) and then gave up, holding herself stiff against him as her shoulders began to shake. He started making those stupid shushing noises and petting her hair the way he knew she liked, hoping to end the tears without giving in to the inevitable, even though he knew that was exactly where this was going to lead.

Holding in the sigh, he turned her in his arms so he could look at her. His resolve crumbled further when he got a load of the way her chin was trembling and her eyes were all… glisten-y or some shit… like a Disney princess or something.

He mentally rolled his eyes at his own retardation and kissed his his balls goodbye, knowing the next sentence out of his mouth was going to be exactly like handing them over to the little tyrant in front of him. "Ok, if I show you my room, will you be happy and stop leaking?"

Her face went from sad to motherfucking blindingly happy so fast he knew he had to do damage control tout suite. "There are rules, though!" He blurted.

Rachel nodded so fast he was afraid she was going to pull something, saying, "Yes, ok! Oh my gosh, Noah you won't regret this!"

Puck suddenly got the best idea and smirked at her. "You haven't heard the rules yet. There's only three, but you have to promise to follow them."

Rachel nodded again eagerly so he continued, "First, you can't laugh. Number two, you can't speak of what you see to anyone, and I mean that. Not Kurt, not your dads or mom or anyone else." He waited to see if she was following before he dropped the last 'rule' on her. Satisfied that she was agreeable so far, he blurted, "andrulethreeisyouhavetogivem eablowjobadayfortwoweeks. Starting now."

Puck watched as her brain caught up with his demand, sure he was about to get slapped, but just the opposite happened. A slow smile spread on her face and her hand came up to tangle in the hair at the back of his head. She leaned forwards to brush her lips against his and whisper, "well judging by your other 'rules', whatever I'm going to see is going to be well worth the price of admission. I guess I'd better start my payment now, huh?"

He kind of forgot all about whatever it was they had just been saying as she pushed him on to his back and skimmed her lips and hair down his chest just enough so he could feel them. He propped his head up on the pillow so he didn't miss anything and reached down to gather her hair up in one hand for the same reason. Besides, Rachel liked it a little rough and a handhold to guide her was never a bad thing.

He groaned as she glanced up at him through her lashes and then nipped sharply at one hipbone before sucking it into her mouth. Her hot little mouth traveled slowly towards where he was afraid he was going to pop if she didn't get on with the show, but he didn't move her head the way he wanted yet, knowing she knew exactly how to work him up.

His hips shot off the bed in a form of desperation as she hovered over his cock, so close he could feel the heat of her breath on the tip. She backed off a little and tsked at him, so he applied a little pressure to the back of her head to let her know he was done with the dicking around (no fucking pun intended). She gave him the dirtiest look that let him know he was in for it before she leaned forwards and took him all the way in, all the way down.

Puck thought maybe he groaned her name but he wasn't sure at that point about anything but the feel of Rachel's hot mouth around him. His hips followed her as she pulled back, her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked. He tried to loosen the grip he had on her hair, knowing he was close to hurting, but then she moaned and shot back down and he was lost.

She started a rhythm of slow and fast that had Puck writhing on the bed and when she used her hand that wasn't steadying herself against the sheets to pull and roll at his balls, he knew he was seconds from losing it. Knowing she could take it, he used his grip on her hair to help her speed up. He only lasted three more thrusts before he was holding her against him and pulsing hot and fast into her mouth. He watched through hooded eyes as she looked up at him and swallowed everything he had to offer.

When he could move his muscles again, he pulled her up to his mouth and kissed her hard, showing her without words his appreciation of her amazing mouth. His hand that had been wrapped in her hair unclenched and he used it to gently massage her scalp.

He wrapped one arm around her where she was straddled across his waist and then used the other to smooth down her back till he was teasing along the juncture where her thigh met her ass. He pulled back from the kiss to grin wickedly at her. "You're fuckin' amazing, baby. Have I told you that lately? My turn to return the favor."

Except she didn't do what she usually did when he used the panty-dropper voice on her. Instead, she pulled all the way back to the point where she was standing next to the bed and he was left pouting against her pillows.

"I don't believe you have told me that today, Noah, so thank you for that, but this was payment, remember? And now I want what I paid for!"

He panicked as he watched her turn towards where her clothes were piled, searching for an excuse that would at least delay things, but then she distracted him when she bent over to grab her pants and he lost his window.

He reluctantly got off the bed and found his own clothes, refusing to admit he was pouting like a two year old but knowing it was true. He turned towards his girlfriend when he was dressed and heaved a full-body sigh. "Let's get this over with."

Puck maybe drove a little slower on the way over to his house than he usually did, but he was pretty sure Rachel didn't notice with the way she was bouncing excitedly in her seat. He tried to be mad at the whole situation, but she made it pretty damn hard when she got all adorable like that (and fuck yes he thought she was adorable. It was already established that she owned his balls, so why not go all in).

He pulled in to his driveway and threw the truck in to park, turning to give Rachel a serious look. Taking the opportunity, he slid her across to sit in his lap and held her down because bouncing in this position would only make things worse (or better but now he just wanted to get it over with so he controlled himself).

"I mean it about the rules, Rach. No laughing and no telling anyone."

"What about the blow-jobs?" She batted her eyes at him and he threw his head back, groaning.

"Yeah, those too. Definitely won't forget about those."

He slid them out of the drivers side before setting her down on the pavement and grabbing her hand. He had the vague idea that there should be some sort of funeral music (maybe Stairway to Heaven because he always thought that would be a good song to go out to) as he marched them steadily closer to his doom room.

He stopped at the closed door and pulled out his keys, finding the right one and slowly sliding it home. Judging by the way Rachel was vibrating next to him, he was probably waiting too long, but he wasn't in a rush to see her reaction to what was behind the door. Finally, he couldn't draw it out any longer. Turning the knob, he swung the door open to reveal his bedroom.

Rachel slowly stepped through and walked to the middle of the room, turning around in circles as she tried to take in what she was seeing. Puck couldn't look at her face but he knew what she was probably thinking. On the left was his wall dedicated to Harry Potter, complete with Lego Hogwarts, replica Firebolt, and wand in its own case.

On the next wall, all of his comic paraphernalia including a life sized cutout of Rogue from the X-Men and framed comic books covering every square inch. The third wall held all of his Star Wars merchandise, lovingly displayed around the prize of his collection, his authentic light saber from the set of Phantom Menace (he had tried to get one from the older movies but shit like that was out of his price range… for now).

Rachel completed the survey of his room, taking in the fourth and mostly blank wall behind his bed that only had a few pictures of Rachel (which might have been the most embarrassing thing in the room) before turning back to him. He watched her shoes come closer as he stared at the floor and braced himself for the laughter or even worse, the break-up.

Neither happened. She stopped in front of him and used her finger to tilt his chin up until he was looking her in the eyes. What he saw there surprised him. There wasn't amusement or anger or any other emotion that would have made sense to him at this point on her face. There was something he was well acquainted with because he had spent the better part of six months putting it there on a constant basis. There was lust.

Rachel's mouth hung open a little and Puck watched as her tongue darted out to wet her lips before pulling one into her mouth to nibble on. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was just starting to think he was going to like it when he felt her go on tip-toe to slide up his body so she could whisper in his ear, "Noah, have I ever told you how much nerds turn me on?"


End file.
